


Seeing Isn't Believing

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when Pix comes home from work Alexx surprises him with a new idea for the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Isn't Believing

Pix walked in the front door, hanging up his coat and kicking his shoes into the corner. He had just barely put his bag down when a set of familiar strong arms scooped him up. Alexx let out a small grunt as he carried the smaller man towards the bedroom.

"Alexx, I'm way too heavy for you to do this!" Pix yelped, trying to think light thoughts. "You're going to hurt your back!"

"Don't be such an old woman," Alexx rolled his eyes, kicking the door behind them. "I can surprise my man if I want to."

He carefully lay his guitarist on the bed, crawling on top to pin the smaller man where he lay. Mouths finding each other Alexx carefully guided Pix's arms above their heads, pressing them into the bed. The guitarist found himself shirtless soon after, only vaguely remembering the singer removing it. 

Running his large hands up the guitarist's bare chest and arms Alexx leaned forward, placing his lips near to Pix's ear. "Want to try something new tonight?"

"You mean after years of nagging from your mom you just now want to try using condoms?" Alexx didn't look amused, but Pix thought that he was hilarious, grinning stupidly. "She'll be so proud."

"Fine, if you're going to be sassy about it, no sex for you."

"Fine." Pix shrugged, looking very convincingly unphased. Frowning, the singer slowly ran his hand down the guitarist's chest, watching the smaller man quirk a cocky eyebrow. When he found the edge of Pix's pants his hand slid beneath, tracing the soft, sensitive skin all the way down. The confidence quickly disappeared from the smaller man's eyes, his body responding against Alexx's hand against his will. 

"Now do you want to hear my idea or not?" Pix huffed moodily, nodding and glaring up at the singer. "Much better." Reaching behind him he pulled out a long strip of cloth, holding it in one hand for Pix to look at.

"What's that?"

"It's a blindfold." Slowly, realization crept into the guitarist's eyes and he looked up to meet Alexx's. "Want to try it?"

Pix considered it for a moment before nodding. Carefully Alexx tied the fabric over his eyes and the guitarist plunged all at once into a world of vulnerability and sensation.

For several heart beats the singer seemed to vanish completely, leaving Pix to lie on the bed, ears straining to hear any sign of the man. His skin felt light and tingly, waiting in anticipation, praying for Alexx's touch.

The kisses started at his hairline and traced fire slowly down his skin, lingering briefly at his lips before further exploring the guitarist's skin. One would almost think that after being intimate with someone for so long that there would be nothing new about their body to find. This wasn't true of Alexx, who was constantly discovering and rediscovering small details in his guitarist. 

Pix's gasps and ragged breathing were almost musical as the singer's bites and kisses intensified to draw the sounds out more quickly. Alexx let out a moan of his own as he felt the guitarist's back arch into his lips. Without him telling it to Pix's skin trembled around the feel of the large man's deep moan vibrating against his skin. Without his eyes, all his other senses were in overdrive, each new brush of sensation like an explosion of light on his skin. 

He could feel Alexx's hands undoing his pants and did his best not to squirm in anticipation, wanting to reach to help, but knowing that the larger man wouldn't let him. The fabric slid down and off his legs at an agonizingly slow pace, his underwear quickly following, leaving him completely naked except for the blindfold. 

Once again the feeling of the singer on him vanished and Pix listened as the larger man started undressing. Each button on the larger man's button up shirt made a small sound, the fabric whispering lightly as it slid off Alexx's arms, falling to the floor. Next came a jingling sound that could only be the singer's belts, followed by grunting as the man yanked off his unnecessarily tight pants and then his underwear. 

For a long while the larger man went still. Pix could feel Alexx standing over him, staring. This was something Alexx didn't get to do often, because Pix couldn't stand watching him stare. 

Slowly the singer moved forward, thumbs sliding up the guitarist's inner thighs, carefully spreading them so he could kneel between them, one hand wrapping itself around the blindfolded man's dick. Pix let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, hips thrusting up off the bed, every muscle in his body tight. 

Alexx jerked his guitarist off slowly, enjoying being able to watch Pix's pleasure. Eventually he was overcome with his own lust, pulling the smaller man's hips up and thrusting himself into his entrance. Every grunt and growl Alexx le out rose goosebumps over Pix's skin. Sometimes he forgot how deep the larger man's voice really was. 

They were both growing close to their orgasms when Alexx reached to pull off the blindfold. Eyes adjusting to the light Pix's eyes focused on the singer's for a brief minute before his neck arched back, going blind with pleasure, moaning as he came. Alexx followed mere seconds after. Rolling over he cradled the smaller man in his arms, both of them breathing heavily. 

"What did you think?" Alexx's voice was low and rough.

"That was good," Pix managed to breathe. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"I read it somewhere..."

"You've been reading the American's fanfiction again, haven't you?"

"Um...maybe."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to care."

Alexx chuckled as Pix nodded off slowly, satisfied look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the new fic! I've been meaning to post this one for a while, I wrote it back in, like, November. But I kept forgetting it in my Age of the Dinosaur binder, so it didn't get posted until now. Better late than never, right guys? This one helped me a lot with my stress back when I wrote it, so I hope that it can do the same for you guys. As always if you have any comments for me, feel free to leave them in the comment section or shot me an email at beck1014@live.com.


End file.
